DE 200 10 563 U1 discloses an electrically powered, driving axle with a differential in which the electric drive motor drives the differential cage via a planetary gearset and the drive output shafts drive the driving wheels each via a planetary gearset. In the area of these planetary gearsets, a brake is arranged in each case and these brake the drive output shaft close to the wheels.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a differential, in particular for an electrically powered, driving axle, which is made so that it can be braked and whose structure is simple.